


You Can Fly

by illustriousEmpire



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Death, Escape, Nameless Characters, dead main character, this is kinda spooky, why do my stories always have a dead character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illustriousEmpire/pseuds/illustriousEmpire





	You Can Fly

I flew. It was blissful, to say the least. Having deadly with Death left me here, not in Heaven, nor in Hell. It was all the same, though. I was trapped here on Earth until my body was properly buried, which looked unlikely considering what I saw.  
The killer leaned over the body, still adding puncture wounds to the torso. It was me, the blood-spattered corpse lying in a heap under the killer. I hardly hovered over the scene for a few seconds before I flew away. I had to get away.  
Where I went didn't matter, I knew. I flew over many awful sights in the city. Eventually I closed my eyes.I'm not sure how long I flew like that, but when I opened my eyes again, I was in a beautiful place I didn't recognize.  
My mind slowly drifted back to the killer trying to kill a dead body.  
He'll get caught, my mind whispered.  
I continued to fly around this beautiful place, a series of hills with cherry trees just starting to blossom. As I flew, I sang.

"Think of all the joy you'll find  
When you leave the world behind  
And bid your cares goodbye...

You can fly, you can fly, you can fly!"


End file.
